


fortunate lapses of judgement

by OnyxSphinx



Series: newmann one-shots [176]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: In which Hermann accidentally texts Newt
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: newmann one-shots [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	fortunate lapses of judgement

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: "Prompt: Accidentally emailing/texting them and now you’re writing to each other all the time?? Now you want to meet up??"

The thing is.

The thing is, he didn’t mean to do it. He’s had Newton’s number for almost a year now, and he’s been able to suppress the urge, the instinct, that roars within him, for that long.

The sun’s shining through the blinds when his alarm goes off; ringing incessantly from the bedside table; and he reaches out blindly to grab it and pull it down to himself, swiping at the screen in vain a few times before he finally manages to turn it off.

He opens it; checks the weather and his email; listens to the voicemails he’s accumulated in the intervening time since he last checked his inbox; scrolls aimlessly through his contacts.

One, in particular, catches his eye. It’s labelled, carefully, N. Geiszler, and Hermann remembers vaguely getting the number off of Newton’s MIT staff web-page. (He’s not particularly proud of the fact that he went _searching_ for it, but whatever.)

After a few moments of staring at it, he does something incredibly out of character for Hermann Gottlieb, doctoral-student and aspiring physicist, to do: he taps it and selects the messages option; and then, before he can regret it, types, _Hello Newton_.

It takes a few seconds after he hits send for the reality of it to hit him—and when it does, it’s like a train; knocking him back against the pillows and leaving him staring at the ceiling trying not to panic.

A second later, there’s a buzz; a reply. _whos this?_

Hermann bites his tongue—does he brush it off as a wrong number? Does he explain himself? Surely Newton will have questions, and Hermann isn’t sure he wants to answer them.

In the end, he goes with the second option. _Hermann Gottlieb,_ he replies, _I do believe we are acquainted._

 _Acquainted_ would be one way of describing the— _thing_ between them. They’ve been exchanging letters for two and a half years, now, and Hermann considers Newton to be one of his closest confidants.

The typing ellipses pop up; and then: _how did u get my number?_ quickly followed by _fuck i still have it up on the mit staff page dont i_

Hermann smiles lightly at Newton’s deduction. The other man’s always been quick on the uptake—it’s something Hermann appreciates greatly about him

 _You do,_ he agrees. _You might want to change that._

_yea probably._

_im too lazy to do it rn tho_

_plus if i do then how will my mysterious overseas friends find out how to contact me_

_not that i dont appreciate the letters!!!_

_its just nice to finally have a faster way to talk yk_

The messages come within seconds of each other; and Hermann remembers Newton describing himself as very talkative. Hermann types out his response more slowly, as he’s still half asleep. _I concur. I’m glad you forgot to take your personal number off the web-page._

_web-page_

_what are u, 90?_

_Twenty-six, actually_

_i know im just teasing u_

_Oh._ Hermann sits awkwardly for a few moments, and then, finally: _Well, you text like a twelve-year-old_

_lol_

_ur not wrong tho_

They spend the rest of the day texting back and forth; and by the end of the day, it feels like he’s been having a face-to-face conversation with Newton. It’s…exhausting, honestly, but incredibly enjoyable.

He’s just about to get into bed when his phone buzzes. _we should meet up_

Hermann yawns widely as he taps out a reply. _I’d love to. But it’s also 11pm for me, so I’d like to request that we…raincheck this conversation, as it were, for tomorrow._

_ok. gn herms. sleep well_

Hermann’s smiling so widely he doesn’t even protest the nickname. _Goodnight, Newton. Sweet dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
